Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage/Gallery
Below is a gallery of images pertaining to Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Advertisements Mystery Ipod ad.PNG|First mysterious ad IOS Icebreaker.PNG|An ad of the iOS icebreaker jumping on a longboat Sidead-ib1.png|An ad of a troll and treasure chest on land Icebreaker ad large.png|The enlargened version of the ad of the iOS icebreaker jumping on a longboat RovioStars ad.gif|The Rovio Stars ad (click for animation) Ib-mailinglist.gif|Mailing list ad (click for animation) Coming Soon Filled.png|The ad with the sign up text box and button Sidead-ib2....png|The Nitrome.com 2.0 ad that appears on pages that do not have the large layout of Nitrome.com 2.0 pages Sidead-ib1.....png|The Nitrome.com 2.0 ad that appears on pages that do not have the large layout of Nitrome.com 2.0 pages Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage - 3 Days.png 2-days-icebreaker.png 1-day-icebreaker.png Icebreaker-out-now.png 1065-1399043920-countdown-started.png|The advertisement about Ice Breaker's release in Android. Ib countdown 5urjdkf.png|The countdown to May 7th for the release of Ice Breaker in Android. Ib countdown 4fsdfe3.png Ib countdown 3fjdkr9w.png Ib countdown 2udjrkeo.png Ib countdown 1pdukeir.png Free AvatarsAd Ib.png|Free avatars advertisement in the game. TouchyAd Ib.png|Touchy advertisement in the game. NitromeAd Ib.png|Nitrome advertisement in the game. Icebreaker advert 8bd.png|The Icebreaker advertisement in 8bit Doves, in color. Preview screenshots File:Blog-iphone-teaser-1-.png|1st teaser image IVV menu.png|The Menu of the game IVV preview screenshot -1.png|Preview screenshot one IVV preview screenshot -2.png|Preview screenshot two IVV preview screenshot -3.png|Preview screenshot three IVV preview screenshot -4.png|Preview screenshot four IVV preview screenshot -5.png|Preview screenshot five IVV preview screenshot -6.png|Preview screenshot six IVV preview screenshot -7.png|Preview screenshot seven IVV preview screenshot -8.png|Preview screenshot eight IVV preview screenshot -9.png|Preview screenshot nine IVV preview screenshot -10.png|Preview screenshot ten IBVVimg9.png|Preview screenshot 11 (not placed on Ice Breaker iOS's gallery, accessible only through URL) Updated preview screenshots When Nitrome updated the Ice Breaker iOS website Homepage, they updated the main screenshots. Due to many of these screenshots being updated, many of the earlier screenshots are actually beta elements of Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage. Ibsc-windmill.png|Windmills (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-windmill2.png|Updated windmills (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-village.png|Village (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-village2.png|Update village (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-snot.png|A level with snot (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-snot2.png|The updated level with snot (present on Version 2.0 Homepage). Notice how nothing has been changed except the addition of extra level buttons Ibsc-snail.png|The snail shell level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-snail2.png|The updated snail shell level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-shipwreck.png|The shipwreck level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-shipwreck2.png|The updated shipwreck level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-mallet.png|The mallet level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-mallet2.png|The updated mallet level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-fist.png|The fist level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-fist2.png|The updated fist level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) File:IVV_preview_screenshot_-6.png|The crane level (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-goats.png|The updated goat sidequest level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-cuttingmaster.png|A part of a level that has the cutting master (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-gate.png|A gate (present on Version 1.0 Homepage) Ibsc-boss.png|The boss battle with the Mountain Troll (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) Ibsc-bomb.png|The updated bomb level (present on Version 2.0 Homepage) File:IBVVimg9.png|An apparently early level of the game (evident by background) (present on Version 1.0 Homepage, but accessible only through URL) Update screenshots Update #1 Introsite-1-.png|The intro of the game's first revealed side quest Smashsite-1-.png|The first side quest with the goat in the wrong boat and the viking in the wrong boat Retrievedsite-1-.png|The first side quest completed with all the goats Goatlvlsite-1-.png|Another side quest Update #2 Map preview screenshot 1.png|The player on the map Map preview screenshot 2.png|The player selecting a level Full_Icebreaker_iOS_map.png|The map of the level pack two Update #3 Icebreaker 3.1.png|Comparison between iPad and iPhone/iPod Touch screens Icebreaker 3.2.png|A level on an iPhone zoomed in and out Another i.b.ios prew..png|A level on a non-retina iPhone/iPod touch Icebreaker 3.5.png|The map as seen on iPad and iPhone/iPod Touch Update #3.1 Icebreaker 3.1.png Update #4 Update 4 image 1.png|The hot air balloon example of a set piece Update 4 image 2.png|The hot air balloon with its thruster activated Update 4 image 3.png|The shell shown in an earlier image Update 4 image 4.png|The shell at the end of the level Update #6 Scrapsetc-site.png|An image showing the development of several characters Treecomp-site.png|An image showing the change in the Troll Marsh tree Leveldesign1-site.png|Step 1 of creating a level Leveldesign2-site..png|Step 2 of creating a level Leveldesign3-site.png|Step 3 of creating a level Newbg-site.png|The change in the Troll Marsh background Firststeps-site.png|Contrast in change of the background Evolution-site.png|The change in several characters and the Longboat - present in the Flash Icebreaker series - to their Icebreaker A Viking Voyage looks Comparison-site.png|A comparison between the look of the original Icebreaker and the look of Icebreaker A Viking Voyage Developer Diary #3 Ice_Breaker_A_Viking_Voyage_-_Cogs_Update.png|A level with cogs Update #7 File:Why_rovio_stars_website.png|An image of a Viking and Goat File:Latest-update-roviostars2.png|The image that appears on the front page of the Icebreaker iOS website Update #9 File:Latest-update-update9.png|The image that appears on the front page of the Icebreaker iOS website 866-1369243473-Untitled3.png|Mini Icebreaker iOS logo 1 VS mini Icebreaker iOS logo 2 401953 10151373463461594 72008366 n.png|Big Icebreaker iOS logo 1 VS big Icebreaker iOS logo 2 New-logo.png|White and big Icebreaker iOS logo 2 VS white and big Icebreaker iOS logo 1 Update #10 File:Ib_update-ipadpage.png|What the Icebreaker iOS website looks like on an iPad File:Latest-update-update10.png|The image that appears on the front page of the Icebreaker iOS website File:867-1369414643-ib_update-ipadblog.png|The image on the Nitrome blog that was used in the post directing users to Update #10 on the Icebreaker iOS website Update #11 Ib update-gravityofthegods.png|A player using the Gravity of the Gods Ib update-magnetofthegods.png|A player using the Magnet of the Gods Ib update-fingerofthegods.png|A player using the Finger of the Gods God_power_effects.PNG|The effects of (from left to right) the Gravity of the Gods, Finger of the Gods, and Magnet of the Gods on a Viking Update #12 File:Latest-update-update12.png|The image that appears on the front page of the Icebreaker iOS website Release date (Update #13) File:Latest-update-update13.png|The logo for the update File:877-1371478907-out-20th_blog.png|The Nitrome blog image for the update File:998892_10151413714786594_712517846_n.jpg|Nitrome's Facebook page image for the update File:Out-june-20th.png|The Icebreaker iOS website image for the update Freeze Frame (Update #14) File:Latest-update-freezeframe.png|The logo for the update File:Freezeframe-site.png|Gameplay image of the game Final Characters (Update #15) File:Latest-update-finalchars.....png|The logo for this update See you tomorrow (Update #16) This update was only on the Nitrome blog and Nitrome's Facebook page. File:1004426_10151417002071594_1945611469_n.jpg|The Facebook image File:879-1371663417-blog_boo!.png|The Nitrome blog image Update #17: Achievements File:Icebreaker_achievements_blog_image.png|The image seen on the Nitrome blog File:The_Watcher's_Airship.png|The image seen on the Icebreaker iOS website Latest-update-update17.png|Logo Update #18: New Level Pack File:New_level_pack_blog_image.png|The image seen on the Nitrome blog File:New_level_pack_update_image.png|The image seen on the Icebreaker iOS website Latest-update-update18.png|Logo Latest-update-update21.png Kindle News! (Update #19) Icebreaker iOS - Kindle edition.jpeg|Icebreaker A Viking Voyage on the Kindle Fire and Kindle Fire HD Icebreaker: Good and bad news 1029-1392396893-icebreaker_bugs.png|The chain bug iTunes Screenshots These screenshots appear on the iTunes pages for Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Mzl.ntghkjbw.480x480-75.jpg Mzl.mbhmuybs.480x480-75.jpg Mzl.efqlrirp.480x480-75.jpg Mzl.ciuqmsdq.480x480-75.jpg Mzl.ihlymyeu.480x480-75.jpg Preview sprites Sprites of characters were provided with the third Ice Breaker iOS update. These sprites are listed in the below gallery. As the resolution of the game is different depending on Apple tablet usedIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...a few people have been wondering how the game differs between the iPad and iPhone/iPod touch versions of the game., two different images are provided with the update: a large sprite and smaller sprite. The large sprite for that character is the sprite of the character seen when the game is played on an Apple tablet that supports retina displayIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...iPhone 4/4s and iPod 4th Generation all have retina displays. In a zoomed out state we run the game at a 1 to 1 pixel ratio. With iPad 1 and 2 they have a pretty similar resolution…..it’s just that the pixels are a lot bigger so the game looks similar but has a bit extra visible around the sides. (these tablets being iPad 1, iPad 2, iPhone 4, iPhone 4s, and iPhone 4th generation). The smaller sprite is the sprite seen when the game is played on a non retina iPhone and non retina iPod TouchIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...For older (none retina) iPhones and iPod Touches (IPhone 3s and IPod 3rd Generation) the screen resolution is not capable of showing the game at a 1 to 1 pixel ratio. (these "non retina" iPod Touches being iPhone 3s and iPhone 3rd generation). In the below gallery is an assortment of characters image Regardless of what Apple tablet Ice Breaker iOS is played on, the smaller sprites are used on the map. Viking-update-1-.gif|Viking sprites (click for animation) (Retina sprite left, non-retina and map sprite right) Regularviking.png|Retina sprites of the regular Viking from other animations Regularviking.gif|A moving Retina sprite of the regular Viking Chief-update-1-.gif|Icebreaker sprites (click for animation) (Retina sprite left, non-retina and map sprite right) Icebreaker-sheet.png|Still frames of the Icebreaker from other animations Troll-update-1-.gif|Troll sprites (click for animation) Troll.gif|Moving Retina Troll sprite Troll.png|Still frames of the Troll from other animations Gatekeeper.gif|Gate Keeper (click for animation) Gatekeeper-sheet.png|Still frames of the Gate Keeper from other animations Cuttingmaster.gif|The Cutting Master (click for animation) Cuttingmaster-sheet.png|Still frames of the Cutting Master from other animations Goat.gif|Goat (click for animation) Goat-sheet.png|Still frames of the Goat from other animations Chief-idle.gif|An animation of the Village Chief Chief.png|Still frames of the Village Chief from other animations Goatherder.gif|The Goat Herder Goatherder.png|Still frames of the Goat Herder Crow.gif|A crow Crow.png|Still frames of the crow Mountaintroll.png|The Mountain Troll Characters-1-.png|Still image of the Goat Herder, Gate Keeper, Cutting Master, Crow, and Chicken sprites, accompanied by their non-retina sprites Skull.gif|Moving retina sprite of the Skull Skull frames.PNG|Still frames of the Skull Missing blacksmith.PNG|The missing Blacksmith Mechanical doorbell frames.PNG|Still frames of the Mechanical Doorbell Doorbell.gif|Moving retina sprite of the Doorbell Cave troll frames.PNG|Still frames of the Cave Troll Cavetroll.gif|Moving retina cave troll Shopkeeper.gif|Moving retina sprite of the Shopkeeper Ghost.gif|Moving retina sprite of the Ghost Chicken.png|Retina sprites of the Chicken from other animations Chicken.gif|A moving retina sprite of the Chicken 2headedtroll.png|A sign with a Two Headed Troll on it iOS update pictures For the first version of the Ice Breaker iOS website, the front page would display an iPad. This iPad would change when a new update was released. IVV menu.png|Menu of the game; this image was present when no update had taken place Update1-1-.png|Update one: "Sidequests" Ice Breacer VV devdiary.png|Dev Diary one Update 2 maps.png|Update two: "The Map" Ice Breaker update 3.png|Update three: "Resolutions" Ib-header-update3.1-1-.png|Update 3.1 "Resolutions" Ib-update4.png|Update four: "Set Pieces" Ib-update5.png|Update five: "Characters" Updates.png|Dev Diary two 537338_10151158819666594_617990039_n.png|Update six: "Evolution" I.b.ios.b.ios..png|The trailer 998398 10151418568521594 894664054 n.png|The "Out Now" Facebook iPhone Icebreaker image links On the iPhone page of Nitrome.com 2.0, an iPhone page was added. This page would link to the at-the-time two revealed iPhone projects - Super Feed Me and Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. The link to each game's site was an image. The Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage image would constantly have a diagonal green bar at the top-right side of the Ice Breaker image, this bar stating that current update in the "Updates" section of the Ice Breaker iOS website. Please note that there was no new image for Update #5 "Characters". Icebreaker-slim-banner-1-.png|The link from Super Feed Me.com. This image is larger than usual due to the space it occupies being large. Icebreaker VV preview image 1.png|Original link photo. This photo was used for the link when no update had taken place. Icebreaker-ios-2-.png|Update one "Sidequests" Icebreaker-ios-2-1-....png|Dev Diary one Update 2 iPhone section.png|Update two "The Map" Iphone section IB 3.png|Update three "Resolutions" Icebreaker-ios-5-1-.png|Update #3.1 "Resolutions" Update 4 iPhone section banner.png|Update four "Set Pieces" Icebreaker-ios.png|Dev Diary two Icebreaker-ios-U.6.png|Update six "Evolution" Ib-sitebigroviostars.png|Rovio Stars update Ib-site-out-now.png Ib-sitebigmissions.png|Upd 1.1.0 Ib-site-update-out-now.png|Krakken update Nitrome Blog updates Blog-ib-ios-1-.png|First logo Ib-blogupdate1-1-.png|Update one Ib-devdiary1-1-.png|85% finished IB-VV blog update 2.png|Update two Ib-blogupdate3-1-.png|Update three Ib-blogupdate3-1-1-.png|Update 3.1 Update -4 blog.png|Update four Ib-blogupdate5.png|Update five Ib-devdiary2.png|Dev Diary two 794-1357838596-ib-blogupdate6.png|Update six 941219 10151361187076594 1342338661 n.png|Developer Diary four God_Powers.png|God Powers update (Update 11) More_characters_update_blog.png|More characters update (Update 12) 880-1371741148-ib-bloglaunch.png|Out now! Icebreaker_achievements_blog_image.png|Achievements (Update 17) New_level_pack_blog_image.png|New level pack (Update 18) Humming_Viking.png|Humming the new Icebreaker music track Logos Ib-logo.png|The game's beta logo Logo-signup-1-.png|The sign-up logo Logo-updates-1-.png|Updates logo Logo-comments-1-.png|Comments logo Logo-characters.png|Characters logo Logos update Icebreaker logo vector.png|The New Logo New-updates-header.png|The new updates logo New-support-header.png|The new support logo New-characters-header.png|The new characters logo Freeze Frame logo.png Icons 57.png|The 50x50 icon for Icebreaker A Viking Voyage, as it appears on the front page of Nitrome.com 2.0 Icon-57-hd.png|The version of the logo that links to the HD version of Icebreaker A Viking Voyage Friday Update pictures Goat Friday.png|The goat friday update Friday-viking-1-.png|The resolution Friday update Friday Update - Cuboy Viking.png|Cuboy as a Viking 864-1368810842-wa blog-friday icebreaker.png|Friday update on Nitrome blog 310112 10151366371471594 457316648 n.png|Friday update on Nitrome's Facebook page Other photos Ios page blog-1-.png|Ice Breaker iOS and Super Feed Me photo on Nitrome's Nitrome.com blog Icebreaker ios and superfeedme.jpg|Ice Breaker IOS and Super Feed Me on Nitrome's facebook page Ib-mailinglist.gif|The Icebreaker mailing list tab (click the image to have it animate) Coming Soon Filled.png|The mailing list with the sign up included File:IceB.Facebook_image.jpg|The Ice Breaker icon link on Nitrome's facebook page Icebreaker-ios...png|The link to the website on Nitrome.com 2.0 Photo.png|A group shot of a majority of characters from the game Main-image-banner.png|An artistic image of the game as seen on the front page of Version 3 of Icebreaker iOS website Project-icebreaker-ios.png|Updated photo on Nitrome 2.0 970449 10151385857991594 1779615242 n.jpg|A God Powers advertisement 226753 10151387455621594 427393640 n.jpg|Several characters from Icebreaker A Viking Voyage, in their non-retina sprites Project-icebreaker-out-now.png|The image for buying the game on Facebook 996-1387557900-icebreaker -cloud-.png|Cloud Presents Ib.png|The image seen when the user connects to their Nitrome account in the game. Post release photos 971628 10151418851571594 923812381 n.jpg|Nitrome's Facebook cover photos after the releases of Icebreaker A Viking Voyage File:Nitrome_Wall_Map.jpg|A wall which Nitrome placed ideas for Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage File:Icebreaker-speak.jpg|A promotional image of the Icebreaker File:AngryBirdsIcebreaker.jpg|A humourous image created by Rovio of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage with the blue birds from Angry Birds, "Welcoming #Icebreaker to the flock" File:Troll-speak.jpg|A promotion image of the Troll File:VillageChief-speak.jpg|A promotional image of the Village Chief File:CuttingMaster-speaks.jpg|A promotional image of the Cutting Master File:GateKeeperJune20th.jpg|A promotional image of the Gate Keeper File:Icebreaker-frontpage.jpg|A humourous image of Icebreaker in the newspaper The Wall Street Journal File:Icebreaker-groupphoto.jpg|Several characters from Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Icebreaker-shop-ad.png|The ad that appears on the shop page of Nitrome.com Notes Category:Ice Breaker series